Love And War
by Preci LV
Summary: All of the villages are going to to war and Neji was one of the chosen Shinobi to fight...leaving TenTen with a three year old daughter and pregnant with twin boys...


It's the beginning of another war between all of the villages and Neji Hyuga was one of the few Leaf Shinobi chosen to fight in this!

Orochimaru has decided to kidnap Sasuke to take him under his wing again and plots to terrorize all of Konohagakure!

TenTen and Neji were arguing in their living room.

"Don't go,Neji!"

"TenTen,please let go...I have to!"

"You don't have to do NOTHING!"

"I was chosen along with Lee!"

"At least let me come with you!"

"You can't!"

"Why not?!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

TenTen and Neji kept on arguing,not knowing that their three year old daughter,Tamari,was sitting on the stairs, listening to their conversation.

"I can't _believe_ that you'd be so selfish and stupid!"

"So you can't believe that I'm acting like you right now!"

TenTen gasps then runs upstairs but pauses to see...

"Tamari...it's not-"

"Not what,Mommy?I know you and Daddy are fighting!You do this all the time!"

She runs upstairs.

"Tamari!"

TenTen runs after her but she storms off and slams the door.

* * *

Neji was inside of the Ninja Academy where he first had his fond memories participating in the Chunin Exams.

He sighs as he enters and thinks to himself.

 _Jeez...TenTen just doesn't understand what I'm going through...but she expects me to understand her pain..._

"Having thoughts there,Neji?"

Neji looks up and sees Rock Lee staring down on him from the jumps down towards Neji and bear-hugs him.

"How are things,Neji?I haven't seen you since forever!"

"Me neither..."

"How's being a dad?",Lee asks as he wiggles his bushy gives a blank look and sighs.

"Difficult...especially TenTen...she's been really upset with me lately..."

"Ohhh...even since the..."

Neji nods. They both stood silent.

 _I hate it when me and her fight...She just...UGH!I can't TAKE it...not again...I don't care what she says...I'm fighting in the war...I'm not only doing it for her and the twins...I'm not only doing this for Konoha...I'm not only doing this for Hinata...but for Tamara...my sweet little girl...you're going to do great things one day..._

* * *

"What am I doing wrong,Hinata?"

TenTen and Hinata were outside of the movie theater talking while watching over little Tamara.

"Nothing...you're a good mother and the BEST in-law...just give Neji some time okay?"

TenTen nodded as she looks at Tamara.

"I just...*sigh*..."

Hinata puts her hands on TenTen's shoulders as she smiles at her cousin-in-law. TenTen smiles back, holds Tamara's little hand and walks with Hinata to the Ramen Shop.

* * *

Only a few days until the epic fight and Neji was in his room,alone thinking to himself.

 _Should I fight and risk my life for my loved ones or...stay here...oh Tamara...my little Tamara..._

Tamara knocks on the door.

"Daddy...are you OK..?"

Neji turns his head and smiles at his daughter.

"Yes,my precious..."

Tamara hugs her dad tightly and asks,"Are you really going to fight,Daddy?"

Neji softens up and says,"Unfortunately...I have to..."

Tamara nods her head.

"If you lose the fight...I'll still love you..."

Neji starts to cry and hugs his daughter. Little did they realize that TenTen was eavesdropping on goes downstairs with tears in her eyes.

* * *

A few day passed with the war and the Leaf Village was winning...Hinata,Naruto,Shikamaru,Lee,Gaara,and Neji were huddled together to think of a plan.

"What the hell are we gonna do?",asked Lee.

"Get a grip..Lee..we're winning!",said Shikamaru.

"And you call yourself an officer..."

Shikamaru chased him but Gaara grabbed the both of them.

"GUYS!Do you not REALIZE that Sasuke's tied up?!We need to THINK!"

"Put our heads together...",mumbled Naruto.

They tried to then,Orochimaru plans a surprise attack on the uses his Rasegan and hits him in the gut but Orochimaru didn't EVEN FLINCH!He uses his snakes to attack Naruto and gets hit!Hinata runs over to heal Lee spots Sasuke and tries to untie him but Kabuto attacks him!He uses his secret move on him but Neji uses his Bakyugan on thanks him and continues to untie Sasuke and gets him and Neji tag-team to attack Orochimaru. He attacks them but Shikamaru shields heals Shikamaru and he felt uses his Shadow Possession but Kabuto broke off of the jutsu and aims for Hinata.

"NOOOOOO!",yells Neji as he stands in front of them and gets stabbed in the cringes as Neji falls into Naruto's arms.

"Why...Neji...?"

"That's my cousin..."

"Neji..."

"Look after her...and thank you.."

"For what?"

"For calling me a genius...Lee...?"

"Yes...friend...?"

"Look after TenTen and Tamara.."

"I will..."

 _Rest In Peace Neji..._

* * *

 **Neji's Memoir:  
**

 _Dearest friends  
_

 _I'm sorry for leaving you like this..._

 _I didn't want it to be this way..._

 _Hinata...I'll do anything for you...you're my cousin and you know I'll always keep my word when I said I'll protect you..._

 _Naruto...look after her...make sure she's happy and safe..._

 _Lee...look after TenTen and my children...especially Tamara..._

 _TenTen...my beautiful wife...I'm sorry...but I had to...I will always love you..._

 _Lastly...Tamara...my beautiful daughter...look after your younger brothers...remember this...I'll always love you and I'll be watching you in heaven..._


End file.
